Stick To English
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Blaine finds yet another reason to love Kurt as they attend Blaine's family gatherings. Two-shot, concluded. Beta'd by RealityBitesBack.
1. Stick To English

**Stick To English**

by Bagting Hangin

Shout-out: Thanks to my beta RealityBitesBack!

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled his eyes from where he was sitting right across Kurt at the Lima Bean.<p>

Kurt looked up from where he was studying a book on Filipino. "I'm a polyglot, Blaine. I can do this. Don't you believe in me?"

"Of course, I do! But my mom has been here for, I don't know... twenty-something years? We can stick to English and be just fine."

Kurt pouted. "I just want to impress your family. I can't have them thinking you're dating some foreigner -"

The lead Warbler tried to bite back his laughter and failed. "Kurt, I was born here. I'm as American as you are!"

The McKinley returnee sighed and said, "Well, I have this friend Mike in Glee Club and he's really big on Asian Pride. What if your family doesn't approve of me because I'm not Asian?"

Blaine raised one bushy, triangular brow at that. "Kurt, my dad's a total WASP. Do you think my family gives a fig about race?"

Kurt closed the book. "I suppose..."

Blaine rounded the small table to sit beside Kurt in the booth and put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Believe me, Kurt. They will love you because _I_ love you. We'll just stick to English, okay?"

Kurt smiled, nodded, and said "Okay."

At the family reunion, a large number of both the Anderson and Marasigan clans were in attendance. Blaine was glowing with pride as he introduced Kurt as his boyfriend to all his relatives. Everything went really well and once introductions were done, the two boys found a small table near the center of the festivities and took various hors d'oeuvres and a glass of cola each from the passing waiters.

After a moment, Blaine stood up and lifted his chair to place the seat next to Kurt's. He then leaned conspiratorially toward his boyfriend, pointing out various members of his Marasigan relatives.

"You remember Uncle Tonyboy?" Blaine said, pointing to a big guy who looked a lot like the big Samoan on the movie FIFTY FIRST DATES.

"Your mom's brother, yeah."

"He and mom are from the island of Cebu, so they speak Cebuano." Blaine stated.

Kurt nodded and said, "Okay."

Blaine then pointed to a younger Filipina of about twenty-seven standing next to and chatting with one of the young Andersons. "That's my cousin Anna. Her husband's also Filipino but from one of the northern Philippine provinces, so she's learned to speak Kapampangan on top of Cebuano, plus the requisite standard Filipino."

Kurt nodded a little slowly this time.

Blaine then gestured to his mother, Lea. "My mom, of course, speaks English for me, my brother and my dad; Cebuano because of her parents and immediate kin, Filipino for when she sometimes visits some of our family members in Manila, plus a little Spanish because when she first moved to America, she first lived in California."

"Uh-huh."

"So now do you see, Kurt, why you will just wanna stick to English?"

But Kurt was already counting with his fingers. "Cebuano, Filipino, Kapampangan and Spanish. Check." Then he smiled brightly at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, rolled his eyes fondly at Kurt and said, "I love you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**: I keep imagining Lea Salonga, a Filipina Broadway star, as Blaine's mother. Her voice - whenever I hear her sing, it's like a religious experience. Now I'm an agnostic, so that's saying something.


	2. Keeper

**A/N**: I wasn't even thinking of making a follow-up to **"Stick to English" **as I have yet to complete Chapter 8 of **Switch**, but since _**klaine-loving anon**_ asked nicely, well, this is for you. Now I don't know ALL the languages my people speak – there are 47 - but I hope these samples suffice.

Shout-out: Thanks to my beta RealityBitesBack!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Anderson estate was a big place, and Blaine's mom Lea's birthday party two months after the annual Anderson-Marasigan family reunion was being held in the east garden where she had planted lots of red roses, her favorite flower. There were tables situated all across the area where people could sit down and talk over iced tea or wine and hors d'oeuvres, and as usual, lots of Marasigan and Anderson family members were present, no surprise there. But Blaine was stunned to say the least when his cousin Anna seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and then started looking him up and down as if searching for something. "Uh, Anna? What is it?"

His cousin pouted at him and asked. "Where is Kurt? You didn't break up, did you?"

The Warbler's eyes bugged out. "What? No! He just forgot something in the car and went to get it – uh, Anna?"

But Anna was already running toward the Anderson estate's parking lot calling "Nokorin na ka, Kurt? Mekeni!" (1)

When Kurt materialized from around the corner of the hedge Anna had run to meet him at, he was holding a big present. "Anna! Atyu ku keni!" (2) Kurt called back before he gave the box to a butler who brought it to the gifts table. Anna then practically dragged Kurt towards her husband Emil and the trio started chatting in perfect Kapampangan.

When Blaine got over his initial shock, he joined them and took Kurt's hand. Blaine never learned Kapampangan – he never needed to. When his mother was cross with him, he usually got his scolding in English or, when she was livid, Cebuano or Filipino. So you can just imagine how awestruck he was when Kurt began speaking with Anna and her husband as if Kurt had been speaking Kapampangan all his life.

"It's great to see you again, Kurt." Anna said before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Emil for his turn shook Kurt's hand. Anna then took her husband's arm and started to walk away to mingle with other members of the family. "Make sure he enjoys himself, Blaine!" Anna threw over her shoulder.

Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "How-?"

His boyfriend shot him a coy sideways glance. "Remember that rellenong bangus (3) I made for my dad's birthday?"

The Warbler nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Your dad couldn't stop eating it. Neither could I. Was that -"

Kurt nodded. "Anna's recipe. Or, more accurately, your maternal grandmother's recipe. My dad usually can't stand fish, but that certainly changed his mind. While I was learning how to make it, I figured I'd learn Kapampangan on the way."

Blaine kissed his forehead. "Well, in any case, you also managed to get your dad to eat the vegetable stuffing inside the fish. Very crafty of you."

The taller boy batted his eyelashes shamelessly. "That's why you love me."

Blaine nodded. "I do." Then from his peripheral vision he spotted his parents approach the party venue arm-in-arm. His mother was wearing an authentic Vietnamese Ao Dai (4) while his father wore a crisp Armani suit.

"Mom! Over here!" Blaine cried as he waved his parents over.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Lea cried as she let go of her husband's arm and pulled boys in for hugs. "I'm so glad you made it!" She then looked up at Kurt "Hay, Kurt. Gimingaw na ako nimo pag ayo. (5)"

Kurt kissed her cheek. "Ako man. Maayong aldawhng natawhan, Tita. (6)"

"Ma, what about me?" Blaine said in mock indignation.

Lea just laughed and rained kisses on Blaine's face. "Of course, I missed you, too, honey! How could I not?" She then turned once more toward Kurt, but her arms remained wrapped around her son's midsection. "Makulit itong si Blaine. Pasaway. Suplado rin pag sinumpong. Ikaw na ang bahalang umintindi. (7)"

"Mom!" Blaine shrieked indignantly.

Lea just smiled at her son. "You know it's true. Umayos ka. Sige ka, baka iwan ka ni Kurt. (8)"

Kurt giggled and put a soothing hand on the shoulders of both mother and son. "'Yon ang hindi mangyayari. Mahal na mahal ko si Blaine. (9)"

Blaine held the hand Kurt put on his shoulder, kissed his palm, and then turned to look at his mother. "You look beautiful, Ma. Is that a cheongsam? (10)"

Lea smiled up at her son. "Close, but not quite. This is an Ao Dai. Your father's idea. He thinks I look like that girl who played Kim on Miss Saigon. I guess he fancies himself to be that G. I. Chris," she said, before giggling rather girlishly and winking at her husband.

"No, I don't. And you're way more beautiful than that woman who played Kim." Blaine's dad's voice finally interjected from where he stood a couple of paces behind his wife. Scott Anderson looked like an older, taller version of Blaine.

Lea then clasped her hands together, and then left her son's side to push her husband towards Blaine and Kurt. "Scott, you weren't here at the reunion. This is Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt."

Blaine shifted uneasily. His dad wasn't the most accepting person about his homosexuality and the last thing he wanted was for his mom's birthday party to be ruined because Scott couldn't accept Kurt, which was why Blaine's jaw dropped when Scott held out his arms in an invitation which Kurt immediately took. Man and boy hugged for a moment before Scott soundly clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"D-Dad?" Blaine managed to say.

Lea rolled her eyes and put up a delicate finger push her son's chin up. "Blaine-darling, your mouth's open."

Scott bestowed his son a level gaze. "Anyone willing to learn any number of obscure languages to get along with your mother's side of the family is someone I can deem worthy of you, son. Now if you will excuse us," Scott smiled down at his wife. "I'm going to show your mother off some more."

Lea sighed, linked arms with Scott once more and leaned her head on her husband's arm. "You're so silly, darling."

Scott kissed her forehead and then nodded at Blaine. "Enjoy yourselves, hmm? Good to finally meet you, Kurt."

"Same here, sir. Thank you." Kurt replied.

"Thanks, Dad." Blaine said, before he took Kurt's hand and held it. Once his parents had left, Blaine led Kurt to the dance floor and then allowed Kurt to lead in a waltz.

"I'd say that went well, wouldn't you?" Kurt asked.

His boyfriend hummed in assent before he saying, "I think my entire family's fallen in love with you."

Kurt touched their foreheads together before kissing Blaine. When they parted, Kurt said, "You're still my favorite Anderson."

Blaine ran his hands down from Kurt's shoulders down to his hands and held them. "Please promise me you'll marry me one day."

Kurt smiled, threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him again. "Okay. Just this once."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[1] Where are you, Kurt? Come 'ere! (Kapampangan)

[2] Over here! (Kapampangan)

[3] Stuffed Milkfish.

[4] I missed you so much. (Cebuano)

[5] Form-fitting Vietnamese long gown with a high collar and long sleeves like a Chinese cheongsam or qipao. Usually made of silk or cotton and usually worn over trousers.

[6] Me too. Happy Birthday, Auntie. (Cebuano)

[7] Blaine can be very annoying. Punk-like. He can also be tetchy when the mood strikes him. Just try and understand him then. (Filipino)

[8] Behave yourself. Kurt might just up and leave you. (Filipino)

[9] Not gonna happen. I love Blaine very, very much. (Filipino)

[10] Shanghainese dress. Looks similar to the Vietnamese Ao Dai, but has shorter sleeves that usually end halfway between the shoulder and the elbow, and are not worn with trousers underneath.


End file.
